all's halliwell that ends well
by shel
Summary: christmas 2002 when phoebe receives an early morning visitor...
1. 2:00 am

**CHARMED**

**"All's Halliwell that Ends Well"**

by shel

© december 2007

_disclaimer__: the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating__: pg-13_

_summary__: christmas 2002 when phoebe receives an early morning visitor…_

_timeline__: between s__5__'s '__sam i am (daddy dearest)__' and '__y tu mummy tambien__'…_

_archive__: please don't without expressed permission…_

_notes__: minor references to s__5__'s __'__sam i am,__'__ '__the eyes have it__' and '__y tu mummy tambien__,' s__4__'s '__witch way now?__' and '__black as cole__,' s__5__'s '__the importance of being phoebe__,' s__1__'s '__is there a woogy in the house__', s__5__'s '__centennial charmed__,' s__7__'s '__seven year witch__,' s__4__'s '__charmed and dangerous__,' and s__8__'s '__forever charmed__'…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

* * *

_**2:00 AM, December 24, 2002**_

Phoebe slammed the scissors down on the table, cringing from the echoing sound it made in the otherwise silent kitchen. The last thing she wanted was to wake her sisters because of her stupid insomnia. Cursing her ex-husband once again as its cause, she tried to concentrate on wrapping the paint set for Paige.

But having torn the wrapping for the third time in her frustration, she shoved it all across the table and pressed her palms to her eyes in the hopes of gouging Cole's image from her mind. "Dammit, Cole," she muttered, "get out of my head."

But he was still there, just as she'd last seen him weeks ago – scruffy, exhausted, defeated. "You won't get me to kill you," she swore. "I've enough guilt and blame to last a lifetime; I won't let you add that too." But Cole's image glowed brightly so she squeezed her eyes even tighter shut all the while assuring herself, "It's over, you're done, you're gone. I don't care anymore."

"Liar."

Phoebe shot straight up in her seat, pushing the chair back as she stood to face the intruder. "Who the hell are you," she snapped at the little person standing in the center of the kitchen, "Happy, the Christmas Elf?"

"Perhaps," the older man chuckled as he stroked a pointed ear, "and perhaps I'm nothing more than a figment of your imagination." He looked down at his green tunic, red leggings, and green and red striped shoes that were curled at the toes. "Image, nothing more. 'Tis the season after all," he shrugged.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a moment. He didn't seem dangerous but she knew better than to trust appearances. Still, it was late, she was tired, and if Leo hadn't orbed in by now to help, perhaps Happy was just what he seemed. With a sigh, she opened her eyes, "It's two in the morning, something I can do for you?"

"More like something I can do for you."

"Unless you're a whiz with wrapping," she indicated to the pile of gifts she had stacked on the table, "I don't think so."

He eyed the pile and shook his head as he took off his white trimmed red hat, "Sorry, not into paper cuts."

"Then go away," she ordered. "Ought to report you to Santa," she muttered, "for refusing to wrap Christmas presents."

"You're exhausted," he commented instead. "You're in turmoil. I can help."

Phoebe's eyes widened with alarm. "Did Cole send you? Is that it? You're some new sort of torture?" She darted around the table but stopped short of attacking. "Get out and tell him it won't work! I'm through with him and I sure as hell won't kill him, not on his terms anyway."

"Is that what your heart says?" he mused with a smile.

"My heart's moved on, Happy," she informed him albeit through clenched teeth. "Now, before I forget it's Christmas…"

"If your heart moved on, you wouldn't be wrapping presents at two in the morning," he theorized, ignoring her threat.

"Say what you came to say and leave." Her fists were now clenched at her sides as she towered over him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled and waved to her seat. "Please," he requested when she didn't budge from her spot, "it's nothing dangerous but it might be easier for you if you were sitting."

She watched him warily as he followed her to the table. She had a sudden urge to stuff the hat's white pom-pom tip into his mouth. When he eyed her mug of cocoa, she grumbled, "It's cold but I suppose I could heat some more."

"No matter," he shrugged as he handed her the mug, "I don't want it and you won't be drinking it."

She looked from the mug to his disgustingly cheerful expression. "Well?"

"Well, Ms. Impatience, now you look into your mug and see your future."

"Lydia left out the lesson on substituting cocoa for tea leaves," she snorted.

He ignored her and pushed the mug closer. "Look inside. Look deep. Look at what your future holds."

Phoebe slumped in her seat. "Didn't Cole explain that's not how it works for me? Just report back to him and get it over with. It's late, I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with this right now."

"I've told you Cole hasn't sent me," he insisted. "Now, look inside and see."

Some cocoa splashed onto her hand when he jerked the mug but just as she was about to protest, she thought she spotted clouds swirling in the mug's cocoa. Unable to glance away, she watched the paler shade of cocoa swirl around and around. Hypnotized, she barely heard the elf whispering in her ear.

"That's it, Phoebe, watch as the future takes shape. See what will be unless you decide to alter its course."

Startled by that last warning, she turned her head sharply towards the elf but her vision blurred and the room spun and she gripped the edge of the table for support. "What, what have you done to me?"

He watched as her eyelids drooped and shut and she sank back into the chair, her chin tipped down. "Nothing, Phoebe. I've done nothing but reveal your future."

"'m dream'n'," her voice slurred, "'snot hap'n'n."

"Perhaps," he smiled, "and perhaps this is your Christmas miracle after all."

8888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. 2:15 am

_**2:15 AM, December 24, 2002**_

Disoriented, Phoebe put a hand to her forehead and waited for the wave of dizziness to pass. And one look at her surroundings was all she needed to see that she wasn't in San Francisco anymore. It reminded her of the exhibits in New York's Metropolitan Museum of Art. Only it looked real. Had she gone back in time to ancient Egypt? The appearance of a tall, dark man startled her from her worries. "Cole? Where the hell am I? What'd you do?"

But he ignored her and, as he turned and sat in a chair at the far end of the room, she realized he wasn't her ex-husband. From the way he lounged and ate from a plate of grapes, it did, however, seem as if he belonged there. And since he didn't react to her presence, she concluded that she was witnessing a premonition. Those events with Lydia and Orin had led to the advancement of her power and if she was caught in a premonition, she had no choice but to ride it out.

And hadn't Happy said something about the seeing the future? That this was what was to happen if she didn't change it?

The man's expression changed to one of amusement and passion. And it made her sick to realize that the woman causing that change was the spitting image of herself. "All right, Happy," she called out to the ceiling as if he was somehow controlling her vision, "what the hell is going on?"

The elf didn't answer and she watched as her double did a rather sinful little dance for the man. However, the discussion that followed, and the interruption by the visitor, led her to swallow the bile that rose in her throat when she realized the woman wasn't merely her doppelganger but her future self possessed by an Egyptian witch. "Dammit, Cole, I knew you were involved!"

But he didn't respond to her any more than the others and she was forced to watch them plan her fate. "You're making such a mistake, Cole."

Her warning went unheeded and she suddenly felt herself being pulled from the tomb. When the whirlwind was over, she was standing in the attic of the manor witness to Cole and Piper as they fought.

"Cole, no!" she shrieked as she tried to shove him to the floor. But she passed right through him and his energy ball found its target. "Piper!"

To her great relief, her sister's new protective shield worked and Cole hadn't managed to harm Piper. Only half her attention focused on the conversation he ultimately shared with Piper and Leo and the threat of Piper's choice to save one sister by sacrificing the other. Phoebe's other half remained tuned solely to Cole.

"How did it get to this point, Cole?" She gazed at the demon, the love of her life, and tried to find the tiny bit of sanity she hoped might yet remain within him. "Why haven't I seen this happening? When did you start losing it? Was it when you finally realized I was serious about ending our marriage? Or when you got out of the Wasteland? When I vanquished you or was it as far back as the night we vanquished Belthazor?"

Before she could attempt to posit an answer, she was pulled into that dizzying vortex and, upon opening her eyes, found herself in Elise's office where her boss was informing her of her suspension.

Despite her unsteadiness, she still guessed the true responsible party at the same moment her future self did. "Cole." And this time, when she felt that tug, she immediately closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It helped because the room didn't spin as badly this time. To her surprise, she was now in Cole's office and, as she followed the conversation, she tried not to seem amused by the way her future self ranted to her ex-husband.

A far cry from the disheveled seemingly insane demon he'd been in the other part of the premonition, Cole appeared to be in complete control of his faculties, cunning even. "You're up to something," she mused. She'd nearly forgotten how truly mesmerizing he could be but "her" rants pulled her from melancholy thoughts.

Her future self was adamant about how she felt. And yet Cole didn't seem bothered at all. He seemed happy, in fact. What had he said? Hate is a breath away from love?

Phoebe smiled wryly. He obviously hadn't been paying attention because otherwise he'd have seen that her future self truly meant those words. There was no love involved, she hated him with a passion.

But did she really? While Phoebe wanted it to be over, to be free of the pain and conflict, did she truly hate Cole? After everything that had happened over the past few months, she had been baffled and confused, hurt and angered. But did she truly genuinely hate him?

"I'm not so sure," she whispered to herself, unprepared for the vortex to pull her away from his office and into a hospital room.

"Cole, what are you doing?" she warned as he stood next to a female patient.

Fear pricked her skin and she leaped forward as he questioned the young woman about a car accident with Paige. And before she could wonder about her sister's fate, Phoebe watched in horror as her ex-husband took an innocent's life.

Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. "Cole, no!" she whispered helplessly.

She was too numb to now consider hating him. He wasn't thinking clearly. He couldn't be. He knew this was the one action he could take that she would never tolerate. How could he expect her to let him go after this? Had that whole scene in his office been an act? Was he really insane? Or was this a simply a new fiendishly strategic bid for suicide because hewanted her to go after him?

Before she could contemplate further, she was torn from the poor woman's side and thrown into the basement of the manor where Cole was chanting by a crack in the floor.

"The Nexus," she gasped. "No!"

But the floor was already opening and the shadow seeped out where Cole was ready and waiting. "No!"

Even though this was only a premonition, she instinctively began to chant the vanquish spell and didn't realize at first that her future self had arrived upon the scene and was doing the same thing. Her voice faltered and she couldn't help but watch as Cole suffered the same fate as the Woogy did during that first year she and her sisters had become Charmed.

"Oh, Cole," she whispered with regret. "It shouldn't have ended like this," she murmured as the floor sealed with Cole and the other demons trapped below. "It didn't have to end like this."

She turned to face her future self and was surprised that her future self didn't seem regretful at all nor too concerned that Cole was gone for good.

Or so she thought until he suddenly appeared before them. He had survived!

She refused to let herself feel relief because she forced herself to remember what he had done before accessing the Nexus. "She was an innocent!" Phoebe raged. "You deserve to be vanquished!"

But she was as invisible to him as ever and she settled for listening to "her" conversation with him. He truly thought he could still win her back. He was so desperate and, confusing herself by these conflicting emotions, Phoebe felt so sad for him, for them both, that he couldn't accept the truth that they were over as a couple.

What she hadn't anticipated was "her" reaction, that apathetic reaction. Could the missing pieces of this premonition have been so bad that she would truly feel nothing over his vanquish? That she wouldn't feel pain or regret or even pity as she did now?

To her great annoyance, she was whisked away to a new scene and, as she waited for the familiar dizziness to pass, she muttered, "This had better be the last one, Happy!"

Phoebe was in the street, Prescott Street, standing next to Cole and a stranger and she turned to see what they were viewing. The manor. But it looked all wrong. "What have you done now, Cole?"

The stranger spoke of Avatars existing outside time and space. She'd obviously missed something but it was clear the Avatar was warning Cole.

"Listen to him, Cole," she pleaded. She might be invisible to him, to this future, but even she could sense the foreboding it held. "It's not worth it, Cole. Just let it go. Let me go."

Heedless to her, Cole entered the manor to discover a surprise birthday party. But it was Phoebe who was more surprised. The manor was teeming with demons and there was no sight of herself or her sisters.

After some time, she discovered that, somehow, they were a year in the past, there was no Paige, and Piper was running off who knows where while she remained with Cole to ensure Piper's survival. And she and Cole had anything but a fairytale marriage.

Her emotions ran the gamut from sadness to pity to anger to pain as she watched Cole's confrontation with her other self. He seemed so confused and desperate, so very lost, that a part of her actually ached with wanting to comfort him.

The bedroom was tugged away from her until it was replaced by the parlor of the manor. By now, the dizziness was a mere nuisance and her heart filled with dread as she watched herself and her sisters stand together against Cole.

He was threatening Paige, ready to kill both her and Piper, and yet Phoebe was praying he wouldn't go through with it. She had promised herself that she would vanquish him if he'd done something to warrant it and yet she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep that promise, not even to avenge her sisters. "I vanquished you once, Cole," she tearfully told him, "wasn't that enough? Don't do this. Don't make me do this."

But the scene unfolded exactly the way she'd feared and she cringed as she watched Cole's vanquish, somehow knowing deep inside that there would be no Wasteland escape for him this time.

Before she could mourn her loss, she willingly let the pull of the vortex take her to the next point of the premonition and she prayed this would be the last. "I don't want to see any more, Happy," she requested. "Please, no more."

Once again she was back in the manor only this time she was watching Cole and Piper. "Cole!"

But she also spotted Piper's body lying on the sofa so she tried to concentrate on their conversation about limbo.

And she couldn't wrap her mind around the concept that Cole had survived the vanquish. Her relief, though, was tempered by the knowledge that he was trapped in this limbo for eternity. Was that something he deserved? Granted, he had been evil for over a century and needed to atone but had it always been his choice? His demonic part was the heritage that had been nurtured over that time so doing evil was all he knew. And when his human half was released, when he met her and fell in love, he had tried to change. He'd tried to be good and suppress his evil tendencies. Shouldn't that count for something?

Or maybe it did. Maybe it was his good intentions that allowed his soul to survive at all. Maybe an eternity in limbo was his reward. But he was alone. How fair was that?

As Piper's words penetrated she also came to see something in Cole she hadn't seen possibly in all the time they were together, even when things had been good for them. He was at peace. He was trying to help save Piper and Leo and he didn't expect any reward or to be released from limbo by doing so. He had accepted his fate and instead of being bitter or taunting her sister over past grievances, he simply reiterated his desire to help.

And, to her growing surprise, Phoebe once again wished she could comfort him.

The scene shifted and, despite the dizziness, she shook her head to clear the double vision she had. "That's new," she murmured to herself. But when she looked again, she realized she wasn't seeing double of Cole but rather Cole and that demon from the manor standing in some hallway she didn't recognize.

Although she was still curious about Drake, Phoebe focused on Cole. He seemed quietly satisfied by something so perhaps Piper was saved after all. But there was something else in his expression she couldn't quite pinpoint until he spoke to Drake of having saved her from his fate.

Cole hadn't just saved Piper; he had saved Phoebe from a fate in limbo. Actually, he admitted that Drake had actually saved her but it seemed as if Cole had still been ultimately responsible. But why would she need saving? Was it her fate to end up in limbo? And if Cole went through all these recent insane plans just to be with her, why wouldn't he let nature take its course and let her end up in limbo? Then they would be together just like he'd always wanted. Why would he stop that from happening?

Could he still be in love with her? After all they'd been through, all that she'd seen in the premonition, could he truly be in love with her and not simply obsessed by her?

To make matters more confusing, Drake confessed of having fallen in love with her. And she couldn't help but wonder if it had been mutual. She couldn't deny she'd felt a spark of attraction even from seeing him for just a moment within a premonition.

Again, Cole seemed to take Drake's confession in stride as if he was still satisfied by the result and at peace with his fate. And when, to her shock, Drake collapsed and died, above all else she still found herself wishing to talk to Cole.

This time, when the vortex claimed her, she succumbed to the pull in the hopes of finally waking in the kitchen.

888888888888888888888888888888


	3. 7:30 am

_**7:30 AM, December 24, 2002**_

Piper stopped mid-giggle when she spotted Phoebe asleep at the table. "Shhh, Leo, look…"

Leo caressed his wife's belly before whispering back, "This is the third night this week…"

"She won't talk to me," she frowned. "I think she's afraid of upsetting me in my condition."

"Don't be ridiculous," he kissed the tip of her nose, "she's simply not ready yet. You know Phoebe. She needs to get things sorted through in her head first."

"Unless it's something really bad," Piper worried. "Cole hasn't, I mean, you haven't heard anything from," she rolled her eyes upwards to indicate the Elders, "have you?"

"I haven't heard a thing about Cole since the incident with Sam," he assured her. "But," he kissed her cheek, "if it makes you feel better, I can ask."

Piper quickly shook her head, "Better not. It's been a month and I don't want to start any trouble if he's finally put this mess behind him."

"I doubt he considers Phoebe a mess," Leo gently warned her. "He loves her and that's not something he'll be able to put behind him so easily."

"Like Phoebe you mean?" She didn't like sounding as if she was accusing him of taking sides and quickly apologized.

"That's not what I mean," he clarified. "Believe me, Piper, I know how hard this has been on Phoebe. But think about Cole for a second. Meeting Phoebe released emotions he hadn't felt since he was a toddler. You can't expect him to bury them again so quickly. He needs time."

"He's had time," she complained. "I'm not trying to be a bitch about it, Leo. I know he loves Phoebe and I know he's tried but…"

"It's not always been his fault," Leo interrupted.

"I know," Piper sighed, "but you've seen him. There's a madness to him now. He's indestructible now, Leo, and we can't stop him if he goes too far…"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said as Phoebe stirred.

"Morning, sweetie," Piper greeted while Phoebe stretched her arms in the air.

Phoebe blinked in the morning light and stared at her sister in confusion. "Piper?" Her eyes darted around the room, "I'm back!"

Piper glanced nervously at Leo. "Back from where?"

"Thanks, Happy!" Phoebe shouted out before realizing that Piper and Leo were standing there and her gifts were still unwrapped in full view.

"Happy?" Leo questioned Piper. "Are you okay, Phoebe?"

"Don't look," Phoebe screeched as she tried covering the pile by unrolling some wrapping paper, "don't look!"

Piper chuckled, "Don't worry, Pheebs, I'm the patient one, remember? I can wait 'til tomorrow morning." She tugged on Leo's arm and announced, "We'll be back in our room. Holler when the coast is clear, okay?"

Phoebe smiled but as soon as the couple orbed from the room, she sank back into the chair pushed the mug of cocoa away with the tip of her index finger. Had it all really happened? Had Happy visited and shown her a premonition of Cole's future or had it simply been a dream, a product of her weary mind?

If it had been a premonition, was she supposed to change it? Cole himself had once warned that she wasn't meant to stop some premonitions. He'd been so unstable recently, even if she wanted to change anything, could she?

And if it she could, where should she start? She hadn't gotten the complete premonition, merely glimpses of scenes. She didn't know the full context. What if changing one thing set off a whole new set of consequences that would mean an even worse fate?

She stared at the pile of gifts and suddenly the idea came to her.

88888888888888888888888888888


	4. 8:00 pm

_**8:00 PM, December 24, 2002**_

Phoebe stared at the wrapped present in her hand and nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for him to answer the door. If he didn't, she would lose her nerve and wouldn't come back. And she couldn't help worrying over her actions. Had she done this in the premonition or was she causing a change? Would staying or leaving make things worse?

"Now this is new…"

Startled from her thoughts, Phoebe glanced up into the scruffy face of her ex-husband. His eyes were bloodshot and she could smell the liquor on his breath. "I'm sorry," she stammered as she turned to leave, "this was a bad idea."

"Say what you've come to say and leave," he snapped.

Startled by the exact phrasing she'd used when Happy arrived, she practically growled, "I knew it! I knew you sent him!"

"Who?"

"Happy, the Christmas elf and don't give me that look, you know you sent him to me this morning. All that talk about premonitions, I knew it was too good to be true."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but if you don't mind," he started to close the door, "I've got plans."

"What, drinking yourself to oblivion?" she muttered.

"I can hold my liquor better than any human," he assured her as he yanked her by her elbows into the suite.

"God, Cole, this place is a mess," she complained as she took in the sight of the empty cartons of Chinese food scattered across every surface in the living room.

He shrugged, "Powers require energy and even you know how Chinese never quite fills you up."

"How can your company have the Christmas party here when it looks like this?"

Cole tossed back what was left of his drink. "One wave of the hand and it's all gone. Besides, the party was two days ago." He gazed at her intently, "I wasn't aware you were keeping tabs on my schedule."

"I'm not," she retorted before sighing, "but I hadn't remembered to delete the entry from my calendar."

"Enough chit-chat," he told her. "Why are you here? Unless…" He grinned, "Have you come to vanquish me?"

"I don't want to vanquish you, Cole." She spun from him and strode towards the door but stopped short of opening it. "Don't you get it," she began before slowly facing him again, "I never wanted you dead. I did that once and it nearly tore me apart. I just wanted us to go our separate ways."

"I love you, Phoebe," his voice croaked.

"I know," she whispered, "but there's too much pain. You just have to accept that we weren't meant to be."

Cole threw his glass to the wall causing her to jump. "I don't believe that! Dammit, Phoebe, how can you just give up?"

"Because I don't have the strength to fight anymore," she rued. "I've been fighting for you from the moment we met, Cole. Before I even knew you were a demon, I was fighting for the relationship, pushing you to stick around because I was so incredibly attracted to you. But there's only so much evil I can handle and I've reached my limit, Cole."

He strode towards her, grabbing her by her upper arms, and kissed her passionately. "Tell me you don't miss that," he taunted while she stared at him with a dazed expression. "Tell me we aren't stronger together." And before she could recover, he kissed her again, pulling her even closer. "Tell me we can't beat the odds just like Piper and Leo."

Phoebe struggled to free herself, willing herself not to give in to the desire she reluctantly felt for him. "Please, Cole, don't. You have to let go. You have to find a way to move on. Maybe --"

"There will never be anyone else for me," he swore.

"You don't know that," she entreated. "You're still new to love, to emotions. You don't know that your match isn't right around the corner waiting for you."

"I've met my match," he informed her as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

She immediately stepped back and continued, "But you won't find her if you don't clear your head and start --"

"Enough," he ordered as he too took a step back. "You were right before, it was a bad idea to come now."

Phoebe glanced down at the gift she still held and shoved it at him. "Here."

He stared at it suspiciously, "You're gift-wrapping vanquishes now?"

Instead of replying, she turned around and opened the door, "Merry Christmas, Cole." She refused to look back and instead, with tears welling in her eyes, made her way to the elevator and pounded the button, belatedly realizing that she hadn't closed the door behind her.

She heard the paper tearing and hugged herself as the tears began to spill. She pressed the button repeatedly as if it would cause the elevator to arrive faster. When it did and the doors slid open, she hurried inside and wiped her eyes. But when the doors didn't close, she turned around to find Cole blocking the door.

He showed her the small photo album she'd just given him. "Why?"

"Because I want you to know that," she took a deep breath, "that even though we might not belong together, that brief time still meant the world to me. Because I want you to know it wasn't one sided, that when you look at those pictures of us you believe that I loved you. Because I want you to know that despite all the evil and insanity I still do."

Cole met her tentative gaze, released his hand from the door, and simply said, "Merry Christmas, Phoebe."

888888888888888888888888888888888888


	5. 4:00 pm

_**4:00 PM May 21, 2006**_

Phoebe stared at him, briefly oblivious to the happy reunion of Piper and Leo. And as much as she hated the idea of wasting a single minute of time with her mother and Grams, she couldn't tear her gaze from the man who had risked his life to save hers for no reason other than the fact that he loved her.

He smiled warmly and held his arms open wide, requested her to come, and her heart didn't hesitate. She flew into his arms and held him tight.

Why had it taken this battle with Christy and Billie and the re-formed Triad for her to acknowledge the truth? Why had she refused to see sooner? All the pain and heartache she'd suffered could have been avoided.

Drake, Coop, they'd each tried guiding her but she hadn't allowed her heart to listen. Until now. She was ready now.

And as she snuggled in his arms and continued to muse about the path she'd taken, she seemed to understand how all that pain and heartache in her journey to move on after Cole had actually formed her into the woman she was now.

Maybe she'd needed that pain to make herself stronger. Maybe a relationship with the man she hugged couldn't be possible unless she had suffered along the way. Maybe it had been the only way she truly give herself to love and to him.

She tipped her head up and gazed at him, her own smile broadening as she saw her love reflected in his eyes. That was the truth. She loved him.

And she didn't need her nephew's slip of calling him "Uncle" to know he would be a part of their family. And she didn't need to wonder any longer about the identity of the father of her future daughter. And she didn't need confirmation that their love wasn't forbidden.

She knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt, with whom her future would be forever tied.

And she stood on tiptoes, tilting her chin up in invitation, to kiss him and reveal the merest hint to the depths of her love.

He pulled out of the kiss, cradled her cheeks between his palms, and smiled at her.

"Weare meant to be, Cole."

"I've only been telling you for years," he suddenly smirked.

She slapped him lightly across the chest before grinning and tugging his sweater, "Shut up and kiss me, Uncle Cole."

"Anytime, anywhere," he replied before he obliged her playful demand.

And as her parents joined them in the sunroom and everyone began exchanging hugs, she pressed a kiss to his chest and promised, "I love you, Cole, and I always will."

And his response was simply to wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head, returning the sentiment, "For eternity, Phoebe, I love you."

_**The End**_

_88888888888888888888888888888888 _

_with many thanks for your support and encouragement, wishing my readers during this holiday season (no matter which you celebrate) all the best for a happy, healthy, and safe new year…_

_shel : )_


	6. 1:00 pm

_all right, the muse was immediately (and unexpectedly) inspired after reading a request for wanting more of the "missing time" between 8:00 p.m. december 24, 2002 & 4:00 p.m. may 21, 2006 so please enjoy this bonus piece which will hopefully fill in some of the blanks…remember the timeline – this fits in between the last two sections!_

* * *

_**1:00 PM, May 24, 2005**_

While Phoebe talked quietly with Piper and her father, she continued to scan the crowd of guests. It was hard to believe how many people had come to the manor to pay their respects. And she was a bit antsy that, at any moment, any one of them would see through the illusion and cause a scene over the way she had faked her death.

Ironically, most had only commented on her resemblance to her "cousin" and left it at that. Nervously fixing her ponytail, she wondered whether she should have chosen a completely different image for Julie Bennett. As much fun as it had been trying out different illusions for her sisters, no matter what form she would have settled on, she would have been uncomfortable. At first, the idea of freedom seemed wonderful but it was Phoebe Halliwell who paid the price.

She gave the ponytail one last tug as it sank in, once more, that all her struggles to find herself had been for nothing thanks to Zankou. Granted, he'd turned out to be even more of a threat than the Source and their fear was completely rational and reasonable. But why did grabbing the opportunity to live normal lives have to result in them sacrificing the ones they had? She glanced at Piper and worried they'd made the wrong decision.

They hadn't truly considered all the consequences of living the rest of their lives as their own cousins. The boys still had trouble recognizing them which made Piper even more stressed. She reached for Piper's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while she lightly leaned her head against her father's arm.

When Victor's arm settled around her shoulders, she leaned in and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing his embrace. He had been through so much because of their decision. She was beginning to realize how their decision will affect him for the rest of his life. He was now forced to live under the pretense of burying and mourning his two remaining daughters knowing they were still very much alive.

She glanced up at him and regretted the way he seemed to have aged a decade in only the two days since they'd battled Zankou. They hadn't been able to give him much warning time before throwing him into all the legal work necessary for him to gain control of the club, the manor, and guardianship of the boys.

Cole probably would've been a big help with those details if she'd told him of their decision. But she hadn't seen him in weeks, not since Drake died, and with everything happening so fast, there hadn't been enough time to reach him. She pulled out of her father's embrace and nervously crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"Might've helped if you wore sleeves," Piper quipped, mistaking Phoebe's shiver for being cold.

But Phoebe was lost in thoughts of Cole and didn't respond. For the thousandth time, she wished she still didn't automatically think of him whenever they needed help. If she was at peace knowing they had no future and that she's moved on with her life, she had no right to keep drawing him back into her life whenever trouble found itself at their door.

If only he would find someone. That might make it easier, might make it seem as if he'd been able to move on too. But he seemed true to his word of having found his one and only in her and hadn't given the slightest hint of being interested in any other woman over the past few years. She'd seen the pain reflected in his eyes whenever she embarked on a new relationship but he never made her feel guilty and he never reveled in her pain when those relationships inevitably ended.

And they always did. When Jason had ended things, she had wondered if perhaps she'd hidden her magical nature from him because it was something she was able to share with Cole. And then she'd wondered how she could have fallen in love with Jason so quickly if she'd always thought that Cole was the love of her life. And then she'd wondered about Cole's questions as to how she hid that part of her life and could still seriously consider moving to China to be with him.

She couldn't answer him now either. She had yet to figure out for herself how she could finally allow Drake into her heart and, had things been different, consider a future with him, but still consider a future with Cole forbidden.

She couldn't get past feeling that, despite Cole's recent years on the good side of magic, it would be tempting fate and risking too much to pursue a relationship that was doomed to fail. It's why she made sure they weren't ever physically intimate because she knew she'd be lost if that aspect of their relationship changed. It was hard enough remaining close in a distant sort of way without letting their attraction get in the way. And she was definitely still attracted.

Phoebe sighed. If only their relationship wasn't so complicated. If only he would fall in love with someone else. If only she hadn't had that premonition that Christmas Eve. Then she would never have seen his terrible fate and wouldn't still be haunted by the question of whether or not she'd changed it for the better. At least in that future he'd found peace in limbo. But now? Despite their amicable relationship, was he at peace now?

"Phoebe?"

"Dad!" Piper warned with a sharp whisper.

"Sorry," he immediately apologized with a sigh. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this…never mind. Is everything okay?" he asked his youngest daughter, hugging her again. "You seemed, I don't know, lost for a few moments."

"It's just hard," she shrugged. "These people really cared about us and I feel guilty for deceiving them." She wasn't ready to confess that most of her musings had been about Cole. While her father held a certain amount of sympathy for the demon being unable to move on after loving a Halliwell witch, he was still relieved that painful chapter of her life was closed.

"This isn't the time," Piper quietly said, "not with all these people here, not to mention all the magical beings that keep popping in."

"Speaking of which," Phoebe commented, "the leprechauns were obvious but did you spot the demon at the cemetery?"

"What?!"

Phoebe patted his arm, "Dad, shhhh, it wasn't --"

"Don't worry, Uncle Victor," Piper quickly interrupted, "he was extremely low level. Yeah, I recognized him from the Book. Paige noticed he had a companion with him but I didn't get a good enough look."

"What if they'd started up," Victor worried.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the plan," Phoebe suggested. "Both sides simply want proof that the Charmed Ones are dead. It'll probably take some time until the news gets around."

"I thought the whole point of this was to get off their radar," he complained, "not invite them back."

"It is," Piper nodded, "and she's right. It'll just take some time for the news to spread and everyone to believe it."

"Well there's one demon looking for a fight," Victor speculated with a nod towards the front door.

Phoebe turned to find the angry demon stalking towards her and she shrank back. "Cole…"

"We're in public," Piper warned as Cole grabbed her sister by the elbows and yanked her towards the stairs.

"They barely gave me enough time," Victor added in their defense as Cole began dragging Phoebe upstairs.

"It'll be okay," Phoebe called down to them, hoping it was the truth, as she kept tripping trying to keep up with Cole.

She remained silent until he slammed her bedroom door shut behind them. But before she could even begin to defend their decision, he'd already grabbed her into his arms and kissed the very breath from her.

Cole pushed her back and glared at her for a moment before he raged, "How the hell could you not tell me? Do you have any idea what it was like to get back to the office after my business trip to hear the sympathies of my colleagues on the loss of my ex-wife? Would it have killed you to give me a ring, hell, an e-mail, and say, 'Oh, by the way, Cole, my sisters and I are going to fake our deaths so don't worry, it's --'"

Without thinking, Phoebe interrupted him by throwing herself at him and kissing him in a way that left them both breathless again. Lightly panting, she simply gazed at him and tried to compose her thoughts. After all the time she'd spent wishing she'd have had this conversation with him in the first place, she had no clue what to say.

"Just tell me, was this to get back at me for Drake?" he questioned with a sigh. "Are you still mad I never told you about his deal with the sorcerer and that you only had a few weeks to be together?"

"No," she honestly replied. "I do understand that it wasn't your place to tell me and I do understand his desire to keep his side of the bargain. That's not what this was about."

Cole sank onto the edge of the bed, "Then I don't understand."

"I know you warned us about Zankou and how powerful he was," she began as she wandered over to the bed and sat next to him, "and you were right. Every time we thought we got the edge over him, he proved he was still one step ahead." She shrugged, "And in the end, it was either him or us. So we did the only thing we could. We took care of him and we took care of us at the same time."

"You killed yourselves." He saw Phoebe tense and realized, "They're listening. Both sides, I suppose."

Phoebe nodded, "We figure in a couple of weeks, they'll actually believe the news that the Charmed Ones died in a great big battle with Zankou. And it's not so bad, really. We'll be off the radar and can lead normal lives now." She hated seeing the look in his eyes and reached for his hand, "There wasn't any time, Cole. We hadn't spoken in weeks and I was pretty sure you were away. We barely had time to warn my dad and get his help for the plan."

"I would've been there in an instant to help you make a better plan," he insisted. "You know that."

"I do," she sighed, "but it was…we didn't have any time to think and we couldn't let anyone catch wind of what we were up to or neither side would've believed what happened."

The were quiet for several minutes before Phoebe questioned, "How'd you know it was me?"

He cradled her face between his palms. "I know you." When she placed her hands on top of his, he hesitated, "Do you think maybe now…"

Phoebe immediately pulled herself free and stood. She gazed at him before she hugged herself and stared at the floor, "I don't know, Cole. Things have changed now. Julie Bennett needs to figure out her life here. There's so much to deal with, finding a new job, helping Uncle Victor with the club and the boys." She shrugged, "I just don't know and…"

"What?" But seeing the look on her face caused him to rise. "It's okay. Like you said, I've been out of touch for a couple of weeks and you've every right to find someone ne--"

"It's not like that," she quickly told him, grabbing his arm. "Drake died and we've been so pre-occupied with Zankou, I haven't given the slightest thought to anyone else."

"But you've already found him," he stated.

"He showed up for the funeral," she reluctantly admitted. "I've seen him at the newspaper's building. I don't even know him but I, I was attracted, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he tilted up her chin with his finger. "You've never been anything but honest with me about where we stand."

"We do have that, don't we?" she hoped. "Honesty?"

"We do." With a light kiss pressed to her forehead, he began to blur from the room, "I'm glad you're alive, Julie Bennett."

"Me too," she replied to the empty room. "I guess."

She was lost in thought and hadn't realized Piper was there until she felt her older sister's arms around her. "It hurts."

"You love him."

"But we don't have a future and I have to move on," she resolved, stepping out of Piper's embrace.

"You could always check and see for sure," Piper teased. "You never know, sweetie, the father of your ladybug might just turn out to be Cole."

Phoebe chuckled wryly, "Wonder how screwed up our destiny would be then."

"All I'm saying is," Piper led her sister out of the room, "that you never know what the future holds so don't ever give up on love."

"I've found love and you know Cole's never begrudged me any other relationship," Phoebe reminded her.

"I know, he's a real saint," Piper rolled her eyes.

Phoebe lightly hit her sister but couldn't hold back her chuckle, "Be nice."

Piper paused and grew serious, "You do know how I feel about him, right? I've seen how he's changed and he hasn't given us any reason to worry in years, not since that time with Sam. And I know he still loves you. If you wanted things to be different I would support you. And so would Paige."

Phoebe immediately hugged her older sister, "I love you." But as she pulled back, she added, "But I'm not convinced that's our path. Things are good the way they are and I don't want that to change. I've moved on romantically."

"You've been hurt romantically."

"But I haven't given up." But when Piper raised a skeptical eyebrow, she admitted, "All right, so maybe I have, but Drake's made me see things differently now and I guess I'm not afraid anymore, not as much anyway."

"This'll be good for us," Piper hugged her sister. "You'll see. We've got a very exciting future ahead of us, a nice normal exciting future."

"I'm sure you're right," Phoebe agreed. And then linking her arm through her sisters, walked down the stairs to mingle with their mourners. "Though it might be a hell of a lot easier if some Cupid just came and mapped it all out for me."

_**the end**_


End file.
